srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2009-04-06 - The Friends of Gary Bradge
For the last two months, Ali Al-Saachez has put up pretenses of searching for the Trinity's in order to maintain his cover identity -- former Aggressor, Lieutenant Gary Bradge -- within the Orb Union. The truth is, he never intended to find them. A search was unnecessary. Their Gundam's direct link to Veda, the Celestial Being Quantum Supercomputer, enabled Ribbons Almark to know their location at any moment. And while the world forgot the 'tragedy' of the Trinity siblings in the face of newer, more immediate, threats -- the plan continued to evolve. But finally, the command was given. With a crooked smirk, Gary Bradge closed the communication device -- shutting down the image of the green-haired child-man who relayed the coordinates. He sat up from his beach chair, stretched his arms, and lumbered down the coastline to his buried Gundam. "Heh. The time for this stupid charade to end is almost here." Sliding into the cockpit, the Turbulenz hissed shut as it repressurized. Ali glanced at the mission feed sliding across his console. He smiled again. "I have the best job in the world." NOW The Gundam Throne Turbulenz hums along the horizon of the Atlantic ocean in its flight configuration, trailing red GN particles from its drive. In the not to far distance, an uncharted island hangs low in the late afternoon sun. "That should be where they are. Those stupid kids." Ali pushed the throttle stick forward, the Turbulenz accelerating forward. "I'm gonna friggin' murder them." Johann Trinity is on the beach of a beautiful uninhabited island, clad only in a pair of super-tight hydrodynamic spandex briefs. "Chin up, sister!" He says with a bold, confident voice, striding forward with his hands on his hips. "Just because we were forcibly removed from the Orb Union means our lives our over! We'll start a new faction!" He points a triumphant finger in the air. "As long as there's a Gundam," he gestures towards the kneeling, sinister form of the black-painted Throne Gundam Eins, "There's a way!" Sitting in the shade of the Gundam Throne Drei, Nena Trinity is currently engaged in a world-class sulk. Sitting on the ground in front of her feet is an unopened military-grade ration container; gently rolling next to her is her purple Haro. "JOHA-AAA-AAA-AAA-NNN," Nena whines, stretching her brother's name until it has eighteen syllables, each more excruciating than the last. "I don't /want/ to eat this /slop/ anymore! I want to go somewhere where I can get /cookies/ or /candy/ or /cake/!" To drive home the childish insolence of her little fit, Nena gives her Haro a shove, before bunching her knees to her chest. Haro rolls away, but takes time out to cry, "WON'T MAKE YOUR THIGHS SLIMMER WON'T MAKE YOUR THIGHS SLIMMER!" as it tumbles along a gentle downgrade in the terrain. "And if we're going to start our own faction," Nena says, standing up, "we should be where /people/ are so they can /join/ us!" Nena kicks a rock, her tantrum not yet complete. "I'm sick of being all alone out here! You don't realize how much more work it is for /me/ compared to /you/ when you just say 'oh, pee in the creek, Nena, no one out here's going to care!' Hmph!" Michael Trinity is knife-fighting a goddamn bobcat. Why is there a bobcat all the way out here on this uninhabited island? Practical joke, clearly. However it happened, the bobcat has thrived, eating the hell out of seagulls. As usual, he's the most clothed out of them. "Aw, Nena, it's not so bad!" The bobcat lunges, Michael ducks away, beautiful blue mullet flying in the wind. "We don't have to worry about dealing with all those /idiots/ over here who don't understand the plan! We can just cut loose out here and nobody's gonna say anything!" With a snarl, the bobcat lunges forward, teeth seeking Michael's ankle as it just tries to get away. He pulls up, plants down on the cat's head, and kicks back, sending it sprawling across the beach. Complaining loudly, it runs away, stopping for a moment to gaze in the direction of the sky, ears flat. Game has recognized game, even if the Trinities are unaware. Gary Bradge uses his Gundam's electronics to zoom in on the situation on the beach. He gets a live feed of Johann's long, extensively bulge-pushing, stretch. He gets a nice shot of Nena Trinity wallowing in her sunburn. And of course, Michael Trinity fighting a cougar. "They are wonderful people," he says to himself. "Completely worthwhile individuals." The Turbulenz cuts down in the sky, losing altitude. It would be easy for Ali to just let loose a few GN Missiles from above and be done with this mission in a matter of seconds. But that isn't any fun; that isn't his style. He wants to get in there, up close, personal. He wants those dumb little kids to know who is ending them. He wants them to put up a fight; to make it worthwhile. Just above the island, the black and red Turbulenz transforms. It's Gundam Throne eyes flash as it hits robot mode -- dropping down to land onto the beach of the island. Suddenly, one of its GN Fangs shoots out -- sizzling to the side and cutting the sulking Mountain Lion right in half with an upward stroke. The cockpit hisses, yawning open. "Yo!" Gary Bradge calls, the GN Fang clicking back into its housing on the Gundam. A few seconds later, the back-half of the Mountain Lion slops back into the ground. "TAWNY, NO!!" Johann looks in horror as the bobcat / puma creature is blasted in half by a delicious red GN particle blast. Johann leaps to the murdered feline's side, cradling its upper torso and getting puma blood all over his Speedo and bronzed thigh. "Commander Bradge! You collateral-damaged Tawny, the Island Cat!" Johann turns to look at Bradge with a look of betrayal in his cybernetically-enhanced eyes. Nena Trinity crosses her arms and turns away from her brothers in a pointed huff, nose stuck in the air and eyes closed -- the expression of distaste on her face would be clear, if she were, uh, facing anyone. And then, behind her, a bobcat is bisected. Recognizing the signature 'schhrllllip' of a Gundam Throne tearing the life out of a living being, Nena whirls around, eyes wide. As she turns, she hopes that Michael is just trying to cheer her up by killing something -- but when her turn completes, she sees that this is far from the case. Nena gasps as Haro flutters up next to her, bobbing unevenly in the air. "It's--" Nena begins to say, pulling curled fingers toward her open mouth-- "GARY BRADGE, GARY BRADGE!" her Haro finishes in its ridiculous sing-song. Michael Trinity glances at the in-half bobcat, and just figures there are probably some bobcat kittens around that will grow up that he can knife-fight. He doesn't have much... rrrrespect for life. At all. "Hey, hey, hey!" bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Yes, Michael is threatening Gary while he's in a throne with his sonic shank. "What the hell, boss, you don't write, you don't call, then you show up and kill the cat?! That's bad management!" The middle Trinity runs, despite holding a sharp implement, toward the creamsicle Throne Zwei, chilling out over yonder. Gary Bradge rides his tow-line down from the cockpit of the Turbulenz. He sets down on the beach, pulling his helmet off his red flight suit and tucking it under an arm. His expansive red hair unfurls in the wind. "It looked like it was attacking you," he says towards Johann, watching the insane dude cradle the poor lion. His head slowly pivots towards the Haro and Nena. A cruel smile slides across his face. "You're looking very feminine, Nena," he says. "It's too bad you're such an annoying cow." "You see," Gary Bradge pulls his sidearm out of his hip-holster, directing it towards Nena Trinity. "Your entire life has been a sad little joke. I'm here for the punchline. My name is not Gary Bradge. You're not in Celestial Being. And -- Ali fires, aiming not for Nena's chest or head, but for her leg. He wants them to fight back, but he'll wound the best pilot in the family if it'll give him an edge. The gun smokes. "You're going to die today." Nena barely even has time to react -- her shock at Gary's little twist is so complete that she spends a precious moment bug-eyed and quivering. "You-- You--" Nena's next words, whatever they were meant to be, come out as a hideous wet shriek as the bullet explodes her kneecap. Blood splatters the earth, as well as Nena's white-and-gold outfit. She screams again as she tumbles to the ground, clutching at her leg as she tries to scoot herself toward the Throne Drei. Her Haro analyzes this situation carefully. "BYE BYE! BYE BYE!" it bleeps at Nena, hastening toward Michael and the Throne Zwei. Johann Trinity drops the bobcat head in his lap to the ground with a wet plop. "I can see you've chosen your masters in the evil Orb Union over your comrades-in-arms in the New Team Trinity." He levels an accusing finger at "Bradge." "You'll learn that the Trinities are NOT to be trifled with! Team Trinity, to your Gundams!" Johann sprints across the sand with Olympic speed and grace, running right past the crawling, kneecapped form of his sister. "Hurry up, Nena! I know you can crawl faster!" He encourages, before athletically leaping into the cockpit of his crouching Throne Gundam. Not part of the plan? Not in Celestial Being? Then what the hell has his entire life been? Michael, unable to even process any of that, decides to resort to violence. His pupils are already shrinking, when... "Hey, don't talk about my SISTER like th--NENA!!" She's shot in the leg, and Michael immediately stops, twisting on his heel, diving for his sister. With a smooth motion born of adrenaline, he flings his knife, still vibrating, at Gary in the cockpit of his suit. It's a perfect throw, and if he stands still for another ten seconds, it'll bury directly into his forehead. Michael drops to his knees, sliding across the sand, reaching for Nena to pull her up off her ruined leg. "No, no, Nena, it's OK, we'll get him back for this, come on, come on... I'll kill that son of a bitch myself I'm gonna rip out his throat come on get up..." He's already panicked, trying to get her to her Drei. Nena's got a bad leg. Ali could easily out-run her and acquire the Gundam Throne Drei for himself. He stares at it for a few seconds. The bulbous head and breast-vents are enough to change his mind. "All three Gundams, then --" he says, sliding a hand out for the Turbulenz's tow-line again just as a vibro-knife comes whizzing towards him. It slams into his shoulderblade with a haunting swlip noise. Ali freezes, looking at it hum in his muscle tissue. "Nice toy," he declares, ripping it out and thumbing the off-switch. His blood covers it. "I'm killing you last, for that, you blue-haired little freak." The tow-cable rises, lifting Ali back into the cockpit of his own Throne. The stab to his shoulder is going to be an issue, but he'll deal with that later. Thrusting the knife into the side of his console to keep it safe, the Turbulenz powers up with a hum of its GN Tau drive. "This is the best!" he declares, launching into the sky -- straight for Johann and his Eins. "I hope you morons know how to fight!?" The Turbulenz gets interdictary on the Eins ass, trying to barrel it over with a flying kick before Johann can get in the air. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has attacked Johann Trinity. Flying Kick added to their queue. "Aaah! Michaaaeeelll!" Nena whines in agony as Michael helps her up. A more noble person might say 'get to your gundam!' or 'be careful!' or 'avenge me!' -- Nena Trinity just starts crying and whines, "It hurts so muuuch--!" Still, with Michael's assistance, Nena makes it to her Throne, and ziplines toward the cockpit, leg liberally splashed with her own crimson blood. Haro, knowing a losing prospect when it sees one, sticks with Michael. "TO THE GUNDAM TO THE GUNDAM!" it chimes at him, getting right up in his grill like few dare. Nena, meanwhile, locks down the cockpit, neglecting to put on her normal suit -- because she's hurriedly wrapping a sleeve from it around her knee, which is essentially bone and raw steak at the moment. "JOHANN--!" COMBAT: Gary Bradge has struck a solid hit on Johann Trinity's Gundam Throne Eins using Flying Kick. COMBAT: Johann Trinity has counter attacked for a minor hit on Gary Bradge's Gundam Throne Turbulenz using GN Rifle. Michael is extremely protective of his family... but also has confidence that they can take care of themselves. He doesn't need to dote or agonize over Nena once he has her in her Throne, and is definitely not in the mood for Bad Haro right now. He smacks it down, out of his face, and turns back to his Zwei, another knife already in his hand, spinning it around in his fingers in agitation. "Come on come on come on GET 'IM, JOHANN!" He pulls a small pad from a pocket he doesn't really seem to have, and unlocks the Zwei, the towcable dropping down - he leaps the several remaining feet in genetically engineered agility, starting to swing back up into his cockpit. It hangs, luciously open. Michael hangs, luciously vulnerable. The background score strikes an ominous tone. Johann Trinity slides easily into the cockpit of his Gundam, which powers up and seals the exterior hatch with but a mental command. "You were a skilled warrior, Gary Bradge," Johann's voice booms from the Throne Gundam's PA system. "It is regrettable that you have chosen to betray us!" He lifts his GN assault rifle, squeezing off a burst of crackling crimson energy before the kick from Turbulenz knocks it into a black volcanic cliff face, causing a sheet of shattered rock to tumble thunderously onto the beach. "You won't pin me down so easily--! Michael, Nena, get to the air!" He pushes the GN power throttle forward, and with a flex of its spindly legs, his Gundam launches into the air. Shoulder cannon extending, he fires off a quick, powerful blast of cancerific radiation towards Bradge as he ascends! COMBAT: Johann Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. GN Launcher added to their queue. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Johann Trinity has missed Gary Bradge with his GN Launcher attack. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has counter attacked for a minor hit on Johann Trinity's Gundam Throne Eins using GN Fangs. "Hngh," Ali's eyes flash as Michael Trinity dangles perilously in the air, moving for the control toggle for the GN Fangs. One click and one can bury itself in his shoulderblades, ending his miserable existence -- Johann's counterattack. The red particle beam slams into the Turbulenz's extended shoulder, knocking it back from the Eins. It is enough of a distraction to keep Ali from immediately firing the Fangs and murdering Michael Trinity. Sibling love saves another life! "You're the most annoying one of all," Ali transmits back to Johann. The Turbulenz's threat detector pings then, Ali cranking the horizontal controls to lift the Throne up in the air -- sliding over Johann's second beam fire. From the back of the Turbulenz, two of the GN Fangs eject -- their tips igniting into twin red glows as they streak towards Johann's Gundam. Ali brings the Turbulenz back into a stable hover, GN particles spilling from its ass. "You don't even know why you were born! It was for war, you idiot!" Ali finally slams his hand onto the full fang ejection control, the remaining Fangs slicing out from behind the Throne to swarm towards Johan. They descend on him from different angles, trying to cut the Eins up. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has attacked Johann Trinity. GN Fang Assault added to their queue. "Caution. Pilot is not properly protected. Initiate Gundam? Y / N" appears on Nena Trinity's screen inside the Throne Drei. Sweating, with fever in her eyes from the pain she's currently feeling -- not to mention the effects of rapid blood loss -- she jams on the 'Y' with slick, crimson fingers while shrieking, "YES! YES! YES!" The Gundam Throne Drei then rumbles as it comes to life, rising from its crouched position to move skyward. "JOHANN! I'M COMIIINNNG!" she cries, sounding even more detached from reality than she normally does as her mobile suit brings its beam pistol to bear. "THIS PHONY WON'T LAST FOR LONG AGAINST THE COMBINED POWER OF TEAM TRINITY!" Nena seems to be too overcome by rage and, perhaps, desperation to bother aiming, firing her GN Beam Pistol in wild arcs. COMBAT: Nena Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. GN Beam Pistol added to their queue. COMBAT: Nena Trinity has missed Gary Bradge with her GN Beam Pistol attack. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has missed Nena Trinity with his Flying Kick counter attack. Conveniently, Michael was already chilling out in what passes for his normal suit. He is always ready to stab a bitch, whether doing with his knife or with the Zwei's big ass sword. Bad Haro slips into the cockpit before it seals shut, red particles drifting out from its back, hips opening up. "This one's for what you did to MY! SISTER!!! FANGS--" Eight daggers fly out from their containers, taking a brief arc behind the Zwei before spiraling out, raking lasers wildly at the Turbulenz. "--FLY!" Right behind the Fangs comes Michael himself, whipping both blood red GN Beam Sabers from the Zwei's shoulders, coming in sword-first. He slams his helmet down over his head, leaning forward way too far than is at all necessary. "YAAAAAAAAAH!" COMBAT: Michael Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. GN Oh He's So Mad added to their queue. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has missed Johann Trinity with his GN Fang Assault attack. COMBAT: Johann Trinity has counter attacked for a minor hit on Gary Bradge's Gundam Throne Turbulenz using GN Rifle. COMBAT: Michael Trinity has struck a minor hit on Gary Bradge's Gundam Throne Turbulenz using GN Oh He's So Mad. COMBAT: Johann Trinity has activated a spirit command. Johann Trinity scowls as his blast misses the nimble Turbulenz, and his own machine is buffeted by blistering fire from the cloud of aggressive GN Fangs that begin to swarm his machine. "Who are you to tell me what I was born for, traitor?!" Johann shouts back with righteous fury, his Gundam spinning around and firing off burts from his GN Rifle, knocking away a pair of incoming Fangs before strafing away from the rest. Slamming the thruster pedals with both feet, Johann's black Gundam dips foward and charges towards the Turbulenz. Shouldering its GN Rifle, the Eins unleashes a single, full-power blast from its weapon, intending a direct hit on the core body of Turbulenz. COMBAT: Johann Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. GN Rifle Critical Strike added to their queue. COMBAT: Johann Trinity has struck a major hit on Gary Bradge's Gundam Throne Turbulenz using GN Rifle Critical Strike. Ali works his controls. The Turbulenz darts through the air, using its particle verniers to zig-zag through the sky to avoid Nena Trinity's weapon fire. Twisting past the last volley, he cuts the Turbulenz's thrust and drops back towards the island. Slamming onto the ground, the robot starts to pedal through the sand towards the volcanic center of the island. But from the left, Michael Trinity descends, the Fangs slicing past some of the red armor on the edges of the Turbulenz -- just enough of an opening for Michael himself to score a solid slash down the chest of the black and red Gundam. It fissures with yellow color before cooling. Gary Bradge immediately launches to the sky to try and get some distance from Michael. He knows that kid is a melee specialist. But as he rises, Johann Trinity shows impressive teamwork skills, belting him with another blast of GN Particle Power. The red beam crashes into the Turbulenz's Defense Rod, the arm-mounted shield spinning wildly to fight the energy output. Within seconds, it spins right off the Turbulenz's arm, the remainder of the particle stream crashing against the Throne's armor. "There's no traitors, you stupid punks," Ali says, the grin on his face widening in the cockpit as his robot starts to take damage. He loves a good fight. "You don't know anything; this is war, you fight or you die. But... You've got something in you after all. That's too bad ... Because I'm going to rip it right out!" The Turbulenz transforms immediately. The pilot of the stolen Zeta Gundam rockets forward, twin trails of energy etching off its body. It remains destined for the Throne Eins, knowing that Johann is the most intelligent of the three siblings. From the sides of the Mobile Armor, two pods wind open -- ejecting a stream of GN Missiles. They streak forward, crisscrossing in the air on contrails of red particle motes, to chase the Eins through the sky. Gary uses the missiles as an elaborate watch the birdie, boosting after them on a path he predicts Johann will take in his evasion. Transforming back to robot mode, the Turbulenz comes roaring up through the sky from below -- hopefully meeting the Eins head on in mid-air -- a red beam saber thrusting from one hand, a second leg-saber ejecting to -- !? "Ha... This... This is the true power of a Gundam! A weapon, built for fighting and war!" COMBAT: Gary Bradge has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has attacked Johann Trinity. Furious Ambush added to their queue. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has struck a apocalyptic hit on Johann Trinity's Gundam Throne Eins using Furious Ambush. Knock Out! Johann Trinity's Gundam Throne Eins unit has become disabled! "You're wrong, Gary Bradge!" Johann shouts, the two dueling Gundamz racing through the skies over the paradaisical island. "A Gundam is a weapon that brings peace! That is why you'll--- HHHGK!" Johann's eyes bulge with surprise as his Gundam hits an unforeseen wall of force, Gary's beam saber piercing into its abdomen and straight into its GN Tau Reactor. Warning lights paint the cockpit red, and sparks of electricity run across the cockpit, smashing monitors and causing Johann to flinch. "My Gundam... It's dead..." He gasps, intuitively knowing the blow was a killing stroke. Even the ejection systems were ruined by the piercing blade of energy. "NENA! MICHAEL!" Johann shouts, his body spasming as white-hot plasma erupts into his cockpit. The Throne Gundam Eins begins to sink, smoke pouring out of its cockpit as it explodes. Its armor cracks and swells, before exploding in a brilliant red fireball. Shimmering particles of red GN Tau energy spread across the island, rendering it infertile for centuries. "JOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Nena Trinity's eyes widen in absolute terror as her brother, well, melts, watching the Throne Eins burst into a mass of red sparkles. She shivers and quakes with a combination of shock and rage -- her freckled face flushing a deep and pained purple, nicely offsetting the blood spattered on it. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" she shrieks, voice so loud that if she had any glass in the cockpit, it'd likely shatter -- it's enough to generate serious radio feedback. "I'LL KILL YOU, GARY BRADGE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Nena is weeping openly as she lunges in close, attempting to swing her sparking red beam saber directly at the Turbulenz' cockpit in an ill-advised head-on rush. "I'LL KILLLL YYYOOOUUU!" COMBAT: Nena Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. GN Beam Saber added to their queue. COMBAT: Nena Trinity has missed Gary Bradge with her GN Beam Saber attack. "Jo---Johann! Hey, JOHANN!" Michael sees the saber punch up into the GN Tau drive, and instinctively, he knows what's about to happen. Even so, he lifts both of his GN Sabers high, Fangs arraying around him. "Eject, Johann, ju--" "EINS OVERLOAD IMMINENT! EINS OVERLOAD IMMINENT! TAKE YOUR PILLS, MICHAEL! TAKE YOUR PILLS, MICHAEL!" Haro takes the Zwei's controls over at the last moment, pulling it away. "NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY /BROTHERRRRR/?!?!" The GN particles spray out from Johann's explosion, and Michael is already straining the controls until Haro lets go, hurling himself at Gary. He thrusts both of the GN Beam Sabers out along with Nena, coming from the other direction. Inside the cockpit, his hands are shaking, eyes held as wide as they can go. Blood vessels in his hands burst with the intensity of his grip, spreading bruises around his knuckles. His teeth strain, jaw clenched impossibly tight. COMBAT: Michael Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. Double GN Beam Saber added to their queue. COMBAT: Michael Trinity has missed Gary Bradge with his Double GN Beam Saber attack. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has counter attacked for a minor hit on Michael Trinity's Gundam Throne Zwei using GN Beam Saber. Gary Bradge pulls his leg from the remnants of the Throne Eins as it starts to atomize around it. The leg-blade snaps back into the toe of the Gundam, the Beam Saber in his hand remaining clenched and comfortable. He watches the Eins start to explode with an impassive satisfaction, allowing himself that brief moment of memory. Johann obeyed his orders well, but then, there is a bigger agenda. One the Trinities no longer fit in! -- The blood piercing scream of Nena Trinity is enough to melt the heart of the strongest of men. It is burdened with the anguish of a thousand suns. "That mouth on you," Ali transmits back to Nena, the Turbulenz dropping back in the sky -- killing its thrust -- to evade her Beam Saber; it whistles through the air above Gary. "It needs something jammed in it!" Immediately, the Turbulenz's vernier pushes it right back at the Drei. The same Beam Saber used to destroy Johann's Gundam is rammed towards Nena's shoulder. Just then, Michael comes at the Gundam Throne Turbulenz from the other side. "Ha! You think that's all it takes, kid?" Ali chides, the Turbulenz ejecting another of its red GN Sabers from its foot and parrying one of Michael's saber thrusts. The second saber gets intercepted by Ali's other arm, a fourth saber sizzling with electric friction as it makes contact with the Zwei's own blade in the air. Stuck between the two Trinities, Ali Al-Saachez finds his zen. His eyes widen, feeling that adrenaline spike in the back of his spine -- the light of six Beam Sabers meeting with one another glowing off the domed cockpit of his Throne. "This ... This is how to fight! These Gundams... The future they provide -- it's one filled with the best damn war ever!" The Turbulenz pushes off of the Zwei then, driving its Beam Sabers against Michael's own to push him towards the ground. Freed, the Turbulenz spins in the air and launches straight back at Nena's Drei. Both of the GN Sabers in the Turbulenz's hands stab at the chest of Nena's Gundam, followed by one of its legs sweeping itself along the horizontal. "Aha ha ha! This ... This is your dying hour!" COMBAT: Gary Bradge has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has attacked Nena Trinity. GN Beam Saber Combo added to their queue. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has struck Nena Trinity with an apocalyptic hit using GN Beam Saber Combo! Knock Out! Nena Trinity's Gundam Throne Drei unit has become disabled! Nena screams more violently as the beam saber attack whiffs -- and Ali's own punctures her suit's shoulder, leaving a horrible, crackling wound in the mobile suit's torso. "YOU -- YOU MONSTER--!" Nena cries, apparently unable to grasp the irony. She feels woozy -- her leg has lost a lot of blood, and she knows that numbness creeping in is not a good sign. But she doesn't care. She's got to fight -- she's too angry to do anything else. "I'LL AVENGE MY BROTHER, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I--" The Turbulenz spins, slashing the Gundam Throne Drei clear in half at the waist. Its legs plunge toward the water below, and auxiliary rockets scramble to keep the half-a-robot in the air, sputtering as toxic red GN particles vomit into the sky. Nena stares upward at the sight of the Beam Saber plunging toward her cockpit. "N-No--" With that, Ali al-Saachez claims another victim. The Turbulenz' beam saber smashes into Nena's cockpit, obliterating all within, pilot included -- as Nena Trinity dies, speechless for once in her young life. Her incineration takes less than the blink of an eye, and when it's over, there's no trace of her but the smoke pouring from the puncture in the Drei's chest as Ali pulls his sword away. The Throne Drei crackles, falling backward through the air, going limp -- until halfway to the point of impact, it explodes, a cloud of smoke, flame, and red particles filling the air like fireworks. High above the planet, the Argama is still in orbit from the battle that had taken place the previous evening with the Devil Gundam. It was here that Tieria had retreated after helping the Shuffle Alliance defeat the Devil Gundam and Ulube Ishikawa. And the Meister is even now running to his unit, his helmet in one hand as he initiates the startup sequence inside the sealed bay. "There is something wrong with this situation," he mutters, sliding his flight helmet into place and locking the neck clasps. The cockpit to his Gundam slides open, and Tieria slips inside, already running through the startup sequence before he touches the controls. The Gundam's eyes flash, the unit turning as the bay doors open. It takes three strides for Tieria to reach the edge of the Argama... and then he falls, GN drive flaring as he accelerates down into the atmosphere. The GN Field breaks into flame as it strikes the atmosphere, and Tieria narrows his eyes, locating the second GN Drive explosion in a short period of time. There was only one thing that produces that sort of particle detonation, and the tracking has it narrowed down close enough. The Celestial Being Gundam appears as little more than a spec of flame In the sky. One that grows quite rapidly. Red cables streaming out behind it, almost like strands of hair, the lean Gundam has a shield on one arm, and a heavy beam rifle in the other. A large, backpack assembly is carried along, several weapons attached to it. And Tieria narrows his eyes. "Gary Bradge..." he growls, under his breath. "...you will cease this at once! We will take the last Trinity into custody!" Tieria Erde activates his Nadleeh unit. "NENA!" The Zwei is punished by the more powerful Turbulenz, beam sabers repelled, dropping all the way to the ground. The blades embed in the ground as it skids across the sand, and Michael has a horrible feeling as he labors to turn the machine around. He's always been closer to Nena than Johann. Seeing the Drei slowly falling through the air before shattering apart is, perhaps, the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. He just isn't capable of handling this. "No, no, no, no no NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Haro flaps, announcing, "ALL ALONE, ALL ALONE!" The Zwei begins to scramble back across the sand, unheeding of the ocean behind it, right arm up. Red beams of energy spray out in an unfocused rush at the Turbulenz, completely without accuracy. "NO! NENA! JOHANN!" COMBAT: Michael Trinity has attacked Gary Bradge. GN Handgun added to their queue. COMBAT: Michael Trinity has struck a solid hit on Gary Bradge's Gundam Throne Turbulenz using GN Handgun. COMBAT: Gary Bradge has counter attacked for a minor hit on Michael Trinity's Gundam Throne Zwei using Flying Kick. "It's too bad, I would have made you my woman," Ali says to the falling form of Nena Trinity. "If you weren't so damn annoying." Enter, Michael Trinity. The Turbulenz floats back in the air, sensing the wall of tormented angst coming at it from below. The Turbulenz does some expect ducking and weaving, moving on the vertical up and down in a series of quick movements to avoid each of the volleys from the Zwei's GN Blaster. And since Michael is charging right into the air at Gary, he has a simple solution -- The GN Tau drive spits a red fireball of particles out the back of the Turbulenz, the Gundam slamming its hoofed foot right into the chest of the Throne Zwei to try and send it slamming back into the beach. "You're lucky we're going to keep you alive. Don't think it's because you're special -- it's because you're the stupidest of them all. You don't know how to shut that big mouth of yours." The Turbulenz jumps back from the Zwei then, leaving Michael exposed for Tieria to do whatever thing he wants ... from behind. The GN Fangs rendezvous with the Turbulenz in the air, sliding back into their compartments. Ali snaps open a secure transmission. "It's over," he says. "They're dead." So, it was just down to the Zwei - both Nena and Johann were gone, and by Gary Bradge's hand. Tieria narrows his eyes for a moment, trying to take in the situation - he wasn't sure why Bradge had been trying to take them on alone, but at the same time, he had been doing an excellent job of dispatching them. Perhaps... too good of a job. The Trinities had vital information - the fact that they even possessed GN Drives meant that they had some sort of highly placed connection within Celestial Being. They needed to know what that connection is. "Michael Trinity!" Tieria shouts, before raising his beam rifle and firing a wild shot high over the Zwei's head. "By my authority as the Judge of Celestial Being, I will have you stand down!" Tieria's eyes flash, streaks of yellow light racing through them as he summons his connection to Celestial Being's supercomputer. And Nadleeh's cockpit goes red, several screens appearing around Tieria: 'TRIAL SYSTEM ACTIVATED.' Veda's command over any unit in Celestial Being is absolute - and Tieria reaches out with his connection to the super computer to begin a total system freeze on Michael's Throne. His eyes never leave the Turbulenz, however. Just watching to see what Gary's reaction to this will be. Michael just keeps firing. The Zwei comes down and clamps onto his chest, denting his cockpit inward. Michael keeps firing. The red beams fly wide, too close for any accuracy, blasting out into the air. Michael has devolved into incoherent screaming at this point. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! DIE! DIIIIE! NENA, JOHANN! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" His right hand swings up, dragging the Buster Sword off of his side, sweeping around, driving it in at the Tur...bu... Veda suddenly blats and shuts down, spraying an error message. The lights in Michael's cockpit turn to red except for the running lights of the soda dispenser which isn't actually up to inspection code. Haro spins in place. "DENIED! DENIED!" Michael freaks out. He tears himself loose from his seat, immediately scrambling over the controls to the emergency hatch, stomping on it over and over. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Gary snaps the transmission into space closed, returning to the situation at hand. His grip tightens on the controls of his Gundam, watching Tieria shut Michael down. That Trial System is going to be a problem; if Ribbons ever decided /he/ was expendable, that purple haired little freak could do the same thing to him. His jaw hardens and he opens a comm to the Nadleeh. "Tieria, you've got this under control. Thank you for the assistance -- they fought me to their last breathes. I don't have the luxury of a TRIAL system." Transforming back into Mobile Armor mode, the Turbulenz starts blasting off for the horizon. "I will rendezvous with the Ptolemaios. Their Mothership is still out there and could be useful." Tieria pauses... and then Nadleeh looks up, facing the Turbulenz. "Just a moment, Bradge," he states. "I would like to know just how you managed to locate these three - and why you did not call in a larger force to deal with them." In fact, there was something else interesting as well. "In fact, you were their supervisor - and you also are piloting a Throne unit. Given the behavior of the charges under your command, and the unusual nature of your equipment, I think that you owe us some answers." At the same time, Tieria allows Michael's own unit to have communications access once again, and he sends a laser transmission to the disabled Zwei. "Michael Trinity - I am certain you understand why we have taken the steps that we have. Are you willing to surrender to us now?" He's not sure the man is going to be reasonable at this point, especially after it seemed like his CO had just blown away two of his siblings, but Tieria is at least willing to give it a try. "I don't answer to you," Gary Bradge transmits while space-cruising away from Tieria. "Celestial Being is bigger than just you, Tieria. I tracked the Trinities for the last two months while you were pledging your allegiance to the Devil. I'm too old for this shit." Tieria growls under his breath, but doesn't follow. The needling about his being taken over by the Devil Gundam is bad enough, and he doesn't have any proof of something rotten. But this whole thing just feels wrong to him. Tieria doesn't get much out of Michael. Not much at all. "NO! NO! NO!" The cockpit of the Zwei cracks open, then, as Michael's stomping on the release is finally enough to shove it open. It is maybe the one mechanical thing on the Zwei, period. The Trinity thrashes his way out of the small space he's won open, one of his vibro-knifes in a white-knuckled grip. He looks absolutely horrible. He cut his face getting out of the Zwei, his hair is already a mess from his thrashing, and his eyes are puffy and red, tears and everything that comes with them pouring down his face. With a shout, he whips his arm at Nadleeh. His knife spangs worthlessly off the Gundam's head, and Michael drops from the immobilized Zwei, falling as he runs away. The island is mostly sandy beaches, with a small volcano over near the center, and sparse trees. His escape is... unlikely. He was going to make this hard, wasn't he? Tieria sighs, and his Gundam follows after the rapidly escaping Michael - it's not even really a chase, when push comes to shove. Nadleeh hovers along behind the escapee, and Tieria finally brings one hand down, reaching out to scoop the last of the Trinity siblings off of the sand with one hand. He's trying to be delicate about it, but there isn't too much that can be said for a few tons of metal suddenly comes to snatch you off the ground. As soon as he has his captive in hand, Tieria moves over to lift up the Zwei as well - Sumeragi and the other crew of the Ptolemy will probably want to have a look at it once they get back to the Orb. In the meantime, there should be a Mithril pick up point a hundred miles south of here - they can meet up with someone who can hail the Tuatha from there, and then route back to the Orb Union on a faster transport from there. Michael Trinity pretty much gets scooped and borne away from the island he's been living in relative happiness with his family. At least, until Gary Bradge showed up in a maelstrom of murder and blood. It's not entirely certain if Michael's going to recover from this one - he's currently spending his time with a third knife (one: thrown into Gary's shoulder, two: bounced off Nadleeh's pretty robot head), slamming it down into the Gundam's hand over and over, trying to cut himself free. Over his shoulder, a purple Haro hovers, angry red eyes glowing in the darkness of the Nadleeh's grip. Category:Logs